Austria's Sweet Musical Letters to the World
by CrashTheMIGHTY
Summary: Guess what! Austria-san has decided to recive letters too! Isn't this EXCITING? Please feel free to write away!
1. Introduction

Good evening to all countries, states, provinces, territories, etc.! I, Roderich Edelstein, also known as the personification of the European country Austria, have decided to start excepting letters written to me by my glorious fans! I know your out there - despite what that pig Prussia might say - and I do look forward to your writings!

Sincerely, Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	2. Greece

Dear Austria,

Zzzzzz... Snrk. What? Oh, okay.

I have a quick question. Are you currently with Prussia?

Keep hearin' crap through the grapevine, wanted to see if any of it was true.

Heracles Karpusi

Greece

* * *

><p>Dear Greece,<p>

N-No! What makes you think that s-somebody such as myself would be in _that_ kind of relationship with Prussia! He's totally full of himself! Not to mention unruly, bad-mouthed, yet... charming and sensitive at times... Lord what am I saying! We are not together! Happy?

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	3. Prussia

Roderich,

Mein Gott. Austria, I never thought you of all people would be doing this... I  
>thought you were the great nation of Austria? It's so unawesome of you.<p>

Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

Shut up! You write letters too! Are you saying that you too are "unawesome?" I never thought I'd live to see the day!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edlestein


	4. Prussia 2

Austria,

Pft. As if. I'm to awesome to not have awesome letters. Kesesesese~

Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Ugh, Gilbert. You give me a headache. Why did you decide to bother me anyway? Don't I get enough of this from you in person?

(Not so) Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	5. Budapest

Hello, Austria,

It's me, Ottó. How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while; I've been  
>busy helping Mama play Whack-A-Prussian. It's pretty fun! :) So far, Mama and<br>I have about...ninety-nine...no...one hundred wins and no losses. You should  
>try it.<p>

I have a question: When you were living in Germany's house, did you ever have  
>to clean up his puke after he had a few too many, or did you manage to escape<br>that? 'Cause Warsaw told me he had her clean up his throw-up a lot when he  
>took over her dad.<p>

Hope to talk to you soon,

Budapest (Ottó Hedervary)

* * *

><p>Dear Budapest,<p>

That is completely and utterly repulsive! I have never in all my life had to clean up another person's 'puke' and nor will I ever! Warsaw should have stood up for herself! No one can make you do something like that! I'm gagging just thinking about it! And think of the GERMS! Next letter you write, lay off the gross stuff... Please.

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry I havn't been replying to y'all's letters fast enough :( I was on vacation and then when I got back my dad took away the internet (cuz he's loco like that) so this will happen slowy but surely! Please be patient!<strong>

**And I decided I was gonna make Roddy freak outin this one cuz I kinda see himas a germaphobe~ And maybe a lil sqeemish too...**

**And Because I neglected to mention this before: YAOI IS A-OK! I could have some serious fun with that!**


	6. Nicaragua

Hola Señor Austria,

Me llamo Nicaragua. You are writing to prove Prussia wrong? Why am I not  
>surprised? Prussia is always saying things like that.<p>

I hear you play the piano. May I please hear you play some time?

Sincerely,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Dear Ncaragua,<p>

I am not just writing to prove Gilbert wrong; I am writing Italy-san suggested it to me. The idea actuallt interested me, so I decided it could be fun.

You heard correct, my dear! I am quite the pianist, if I do say so myself, but I also play the violin. If you wish to hear me play, my next concert is in two months, and it just so happens to be in Managua! I would hope to see you there!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	7. Lodz

Like, hey, Austria,

I totally heard you're a great pianist. Would you, like, play for me sometime?

Peace,

Lodz (Lechoslawa Lukasiewicz)

* * *

><p>Dear Lodz,<p>

As I have told Ms. Nicaragua, I have a concert in Managua two months from now. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	8. Nicaragua 2

Hola Austria,

Italy suggested it to you as well? Well, it is a good idea. I started writing  
>letters and now I can talk to countries I don't talk to normally.<p>

I will most definitely be there! I love music! Though my specialty is poetry.  
>They don't call me the land of poets for nothing.<p>

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

You started letters? That is great! Communication between contries is very important, so I admire your motives.

We should write a song together sometime! Lyrics are like poetry, so you do the writing, and I will do the playing. How does that sound? Maybe I could even feature it in my concert! How are you at singing?

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	9. Greece 2

Dear Austria,

Alrighty. If you say so...

I'll try to dispel the rumors, if they get out of hand. (Which they have already).

Yes. Very much so.

Heracles Karpusi

Greece

* * *

><p>Dear Heracles,<p>

R-Roumors? Like what? What are people sating!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	10. Germany

Dear Roderich,

I know it is probably useless to ask this, but do you ever intend on paying me  
>back for the teacups you broke while you were staying with me?<p>

Also, Feliciano says hello. Loudly.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Dear Ludwig,<p>

You know I stay true to my word! I promised to pay you back... In time...

Tell Feli I said hello. In a normal voice, please.

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein


	11. England

Dear Austria,

I had felt like writing you just for the fun of it with a random question...I know how you love music. But have you ever liked my band, The Beatles?

Love, England.

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

How nice to hear from you! Yes, I do love music, and The Beatles are wonderful! They suit you very well by the way. I happen to enjoy their song "Fool on the Hill" quite a lot.

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so here I answered as myself instead of as Roddy. I actually really do like The Beatles (my dad has an over abundance of their records, including their very first album) and "Fool on the Hill" is my absolute favorite~ That and "Hey Jude" xD<strong>


	12. Hungary

Austria! I'm so glad you've started letter writing aswell! Are you enjoying yourself so far with it? And if Gilbert tries to say anything bad i'll make sure he gets a good beating from my frying pan. I've also managed to get a good yaoi video if you want to see!

With love,

Hungary xxx

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzy,<p>

I am very much enjoying writting letters, thank you for asking. Please try to refrain from hitting Gilbert, though. I don't want him to come bitching to me about it like he does every other time you beat him. And what have I told you about watching that kind of stuff! Honestly, Liz! I want no part of it!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

P.S. Was the "xxx" necessary?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How this would have played out if I were Austria~<strong>

**Liz: Lets watch some yaoi together!**

**Me: Yes! Sweet, sweet YAOI! Let us indulge ourselves is hot man-on-man SEX!**

**Liz: O.o Roddy... You OK?**

**Me: Yes Liz... I'm great :D Now on to the yaoi!**


	13. Koenigsberg

Yo, Austria,

Daddy told me you're a big dork. He's not a pig; you're just jealous 'cause he's awesome. And sorry ta burst your bubble and all, but Onkel Germany's right. Beethoven was GERMAN, not Austrian.

Koenigsberg out. *does the peace sign*

* * *

><p>Dear Spawn of the Devil,<p>

I am not a dork! Why would I be jealous of Prussia's NON EXISTANT awesome! IT DOESN'T EXIST! And true, Ludwig van Beethoven may have been German, but he didn't become such a great pianist untill he moved to VIENNA where he studied with Joseph Haydn, WHO WAS AUSTRIAN!

(Not at all) Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha this one was fun to do~ <strong>**Puh-leez! Roddy is a total babe! Far from a dork! Gilbert would so tap that and he knows it ;D Have you seen Austria without his glasses! I. DIED.**


	14. Fucking

'Sup Old Man?

Hey Austria. Dude, like, why do you never fucking talk about me? I'm almost as  
>fucking invisible as that one guy... What's his fucking name again? Whatever. It's not<br>like anybody fucking cares, right?

So, as I was fucking saying...

WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING LOVE ME! I'M THE BEST FUCKING TOWN IN THE WORLD!

-Fucking, Austria

* * *

><p>Dear Fucking,<p>

Iam sorry to hear that you feel neglected... I honestly have no idea why you would feel that way...

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Fucking is actually a town in Austria xD I had to do it cuz I didn'tthink anyone else would<strong>


	15. Nicaragua 3

Austria,

Sí, I started letters. It's actually very fun.

That sounds like a good idea. And about my singing, I've been told that I'm  
>really good at it.<p>

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

Great! Name the place and time so we can get started!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That last letter was meant to be sarcastic if i didn't make that clear... Anyway, from now on I will be posting four letters a day (eight if i feel like it)<strong>


	16. Prussia 3

Austria,

Kesesesese~ Because. Your so lame how could I _not_ bother you?

Ever so sincerely,

your dearest friend,

Who happens to be with two of his other friends, *cough*France&Spain*

having more fun than you,

at a bar,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

I'll have you know, I am having an amazing time with myself right now! ... And that was NOT a sexual innuendo! Who would want to spend all their time at a bar like you do anyway? Drinking is bad for you, you know? But it's not like I care about your health or anything...

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You must read this! Very funny if you are a pervert like moi~ <strong>

**h t t p : / / u n c y c l o p e d i a . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / S e x u a l _ i n n u e n d o**


	17. Germany 2

Dear Roderich,

Yes, and you've been saying that since world war two. Never mind, I've mostly  
>given up hope now.<p>

Feliciano now wants to know if you and Hungary wish to join him for dinner  
>this Saturday.<p>

Out of curiosity, can I borrow a cake recipe? Feliciano says I bake well, but  
>then says your cakes are the best he's ever had, so I would like to try making<br>one of your cakes if that's possible.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Dear Ludwig,<p>

Me and Hungary for dinner on saturday? Tell Italy that sounds wonderful~

As for your cake; Of course you may borrow a recipe! I think it's cute you want to bake for Italy-chan! What kind of cake does he prefer?

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99% **It's a loading bar!**


	18. Republic of Ireland

Dia Dhuit Austria,

It's me Ireland. I just want to know how things are doing for you so far? Aside from music, have you ever found any interest in literature as well? Oscar Wilde was one of my favorites and so were many other Irish writers. Why else do you think my nick name is the Isle of Saints and Scholars? Still, I just wish you and France would get along but just a little bit, he's helped me out with that English ass at times and I've helped him. Heck, I get along with most of continental Europe but I don't understand why they can't get along with each other. Though I can understand why Scotland, Whales, and my biological brother Northern Ireland don't get along with England and neither do I. I'll see you around and send you a couple of my land's best written works.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

PS I hope you're not too freaked out by, "Dracula " since Bram Stoker was Irish.

* * *

><p>Dear Maureen,<p>

I would be happy to recive some of your country's finest literary pieces!

And sorry, but I don't think there is a single personon this planet (with the exception of Prussia and Spain) who could "get along" with Frace. Asking some one to befriend France is like forcing a cactus up the arse. I personally would prefer the latter.

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99% **It's a loading bar! I'm trying my best at answering these, so please don't hurt me (or Roddy)!**


	19. Vienna

Hello Vater,

It's me, Vienna. Um, w-what would you do if I told you I liked someone, but  
>they want me to stop being like, well, you. *blush* Um, I know you love me<br>Vater and you want me to be a proper lady, but may I please stop wearing these  
>old dresses?<p>

With love from your daughter,

Stephanie "Vienna" Edelstein

* * *

><p>Dear Daughter,<p>

Who is this person you like! I demand to know! Whoever they are, they obviously are not good enough for my perfect angel! You don't need to change anything for anyone!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99%


	20. Prussia 4

Austria,

With 'yourself'. How lonley are you anyway?

Kesesese~ sexual innuendo? I'm not the one who named his kid Fucking.

Drinking is good for the soul! Your just a prissy aristocrat that's afraid to  
>ever since I got you dead-ass drunk that one time. Kesesese~<p>

Awesomer than you,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

I ONLY NAMED THAT POOR CHILD FUCKING BECAUSE YOU GOT ME DEAD-ASS DRUNK! So HA! It's all YOUR fault!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99%


	21. Finland

Dear Austria,

Hello! How have you been? I know I normally don't speak to you (on account of  
>Su-san being too overprotective), but I'm glad I get a chance, now that you're<br>writing letters! I actaully have a few questions to ask you. Would you mind  
>showing me an easier way to play this composition I got from Ivan? He's making<br>me play it. =_=lll I think it's by Tchaikovsky...

And for the second question...I know you've taken care of Ita-chan when he was  
>little. Please, would you mind giving me advice on how to deal with Peter, or<br>Sealand! H-He's driving me nuts! I just d-don't know what to do anymore!

Sincerely,

Tino Väinämöinen AKA Finland (Moi Moi~!)

* * *

><p>Dear Finland,<p>

Ah, Tchaikovsky... Well, the only advice I have fo you is to practice! If you work one each measure one-by-one, you will soo be able to piece it all together! I'm sure you'll do fine!

And as for your child problems... I wouldn't know. Italy was always such a good child~ You should try asking Spain about how he deals with Romano. That might be more helpful to you.

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99%


	22. Greece 3

Dear Austria,

Dear Roderich,

Oh, nothing really serious... Just... You'd be really, kinda pissed if you  
>heard some of them.<p>

Are you sure you want to know?

Heracles Karpusi

Greece

* * *

><p>Dear Heracles,<p>

Ugh, I feel like a teenage girl. I don't care if I'll get pissed. I just want to know what's being said and who' saying it!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99%


	23. Budapest 2

Hey, Austria,

Wow, so you never had to do that? That's good to hear. I imagine Warsaw _did_  
>try and stand up to the guy, but probably eventually had to do as Germany<br>said. I mean, that guy's freaking scary as hell! Not that I'm scared of  
>Germany or anything!<p>

Oh, Mama wanted me to ask you something while I was writing this: Can you let  
>Mama take pictures of you and Switzerland for her scrapbook? It would be<br>greatly appreciated.

Later,

Budapest (Ottó Hedervary)

* * *

><p>Dear Budapest,<p>

M-Me and Vash! Your mother is crazy! NO! No she may not take a picture of me and Vash. That's just suicide.

Wait, what scrapbook!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99%


	24. Vienna 2

Vater,

If you promise not to kill him, I'll tell you. And I kinda maybe sorta agree  
>with him about the clothing. B-biut I still love you Vater!<p>

With love,

Stephanie "Vienna" Edelstein

* * *

><p>Dear Daughter,<p>

Fine! Change your clothes! I just want to know who this boy is! I promise not to kill him!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99%


	25. Germany 3

Dear Roderich,

Feliciano says that you should come to his house around eight. He's making  
>pasta... I suppose you could have guessed that.<p>

Er, c-cute? I-I'm not just baking it for him, I'm going to try some as well!  
>And East will probably steal half of it like he usually does... er... Italy<br>seems to like my German chocolate cake best of anything I make, but I'm not  
>sure what of yours he likes best. Maybe you should just give me a chocolate<br>cake recipe, at least maybe I could familiarize myself with it easier...

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Dear Ludwig,<p>

Yes! Very cute. You two are so perfect it hurts to see that you aren't "together." And I'm sure as long as it's my cake you're baking, Prussia will steer clear of it, so no worries there.

Chocolate cake it is then!

* * *

><p><span>Sachertorte:<span>

**Ingredients**

Unsalted butter, room temp. 6 1/2 tbsp.

Granulated sugar scant 1/2 cup

Semi-sweet chocolate, melted and cooled 4 oz.

Yolks from large eggs 5

Vanilla extract 3/4 tsp.

Whites from large eggs 5

Salt 1/8 tsp.

Granulated sugar 1/3 cup

**More at: h t t p : / / w w w . a p p l e p i e p a t i s p a t e . c o m / a u s t r i a n / s a c h e r t o r t e - c h o c o l a t e - c a k e /**

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99% **I have made that cake before. It's AWESOME.**


	26. Italy

Ciao, Austria!

Ve~ I'm looking forward to you and Hungary coming for dinner! I'll make the  
>best pasta ever, don't worry!<p>

Do you still have any of the dresses I used to you wear at your house? I want  
>to show them to Germany~! Ve~!<p>

~Italy Veneziano~

* * *

><p>Dear Feli,<p>

I too am looking forward to your delicious cooking, Italy! But I'm afraid Lizzy kept all of you old dress, so I will have to ask her to bring them for you.

See you at eight!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99%


	27. Finland 2

Dear Austria,

Ah, thank you so much! I guess practice does make perfect. But, I'm n-not sure  
>how to count in 98 time. Darn it! And I know if I disappoint Ivan...well, I  
>just don't remember the things before the First World War. _;<p>

Oh Antonio, you say? Hm, all right, I'll give it a try. Thank you so much! ^-^

Sincerely,

Tino Väinämöinen AKA Finland

* * *

><p>Dear Tino,<p>

Well, 9/8 is a compound time signature, so you count in threes. Very much like 6/8, only instead of 123 456 it's 123 456 789.

See you at eight!

Sincerely,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

* * *

><p>LOADING...<br>██████████████]99% **Ahh~ shocky09, your music questions are fun! I myself play an instrument (flute~) so I can easily understand what you're asking. Actually, I probably wouldn't have been able to answer this had I not taken that Music Theory class at camp this summer :) Haha I find it funny that my teacher was German.**


End file.
